Airwolf: Into the Night
by dewshine82
Summary: A short story on what happens after the explosion in Season 4. My take on what should have happened. One of my first stories so go easy on me. :)


The light breeze felt good on his skin. It made him feel alive, which he was grateful for. What he was more grateful for was the fact she was next to him. Everything he had felt before his world came crashing down, was fading fast as they both sat amongst the trees and slience.

Caitlin O'Shannessy was more fire than you could imagine and it was her determination to keep pace with Stringfellow Hawke that separated her from the other women in Hawke's life. Keeping her at arms length was all he though he needed. In reality it wasn't. He needed her and he didn't want to admit it.

The last few weeks had been a blur and he was fighting all the feelings he kept buried underneath his gruff exterior from piling out. That explosion nearly killed him. Bruises, cuts and burns covered his body along with a few broken bones. Dom wasn't so lucky. He had perished in that explosion. The images floated in Hawkes head as a reminder that he would lose everyone he loved.

When Saint John was recovered and back at the FRIM, Hawke was happy in the beginning. When Hawke found out Dom didn't survive the explosion, he pushed everyone away and forced Caitlin to fly him to the cabin. He was through. He was done with The FIRM, with Michael. Too afraid if he acknowledged that SinJin was here, he would lose him again.

He started to shake at images of SinJin and Dom in the fire. Caitiln moved to be closer to Hawke and wrap a blanket around him, to which Hawke pushed against.

"NO, I don't need that and I don't need you here with me. LEAVE!" Trying to get up and move away, Hawke stumbled in pain. Caitlin rushed to Hawke's aid, still recieved his icy glare and a mighty shove along with it. Landing with a thud, Caitlin was not going to give up that easily. She picked herself up and moved to watch Hawke struggle to get onto the couch.

The next ten minutes were brutal for both parties. Caitlin just watched Hawke grunt and groan while trying to postion himself and finally make peace with the couch. He leaned his head back with closed eyes and let the tears stream down his face. He was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do but watch. There was no way Hawke would let her near him and she knew she was needed.

Moving slowly over to Hawke, she gently wiped the tears away. Hawkes eyes flashed open and his hand was over her wrist in a flash. His grip was too tight and Caitlin feared what he might do, but she remained still. Their eyes locked onto each others. She could see everything in Hawke's eyes. His anger, sadness, pain. Fear. The fear he was going to lose her. What Hawke saw in Caitlin's eyes, was more than what he could handle.

Caitlin wrapped herself around Hawke and for the first time in weeks, let Hawke release his demons. The sobbing was primal and heartwrenching. It was almost too much forher to bear but she did not move. She held him and let the cries fade into the starry sky.

The ringing of the satilite phone woke Caitlin up. Moving to not disturb Hawke from his sleep, she quickly made it to the phone. "Caitlin, this Michael. I hope you are doing ok. I though I should check in and make sure you were all right. I know this can't have been easy for either of you."

"I have had worse but I think he might be coming around. It's just going to take a lot of time Michael. We lost Dom. More importantly how is SinJin doing?"

"He is doing ok, he has refused to pilot Airwolf and I need you to do it. That is why I am calling. I have orders to pick up a diplomat with Airwolf to secure his safety and get him to his destination."

"Michael I can't just leave Hawke here alone. Isn't there anyway to get SinJin?" "No and I need you to start tomorrow. No buts Caitlin, you and SinJin are the only ones who can pilot Airwolf and I need this done now."

Cailtin was up in Airwolf in no time and managed to do the job without any hassle. When she got back to the cabin she was greeted with a very concerned Hawke. His eyes were begging her to tell him where she had gone. It was a deepseated feeling that Hawke had that Caitlin had gone somewhere with Airwolf and that alone was freaking him out. She could have been hurt...

But all Caitlin had to do was touch Hawke's face and tell him one thing. "I'm not ever leaving you. EVER!"

The next few moments were a haze to each other. It all started with Caitlin holding Hawke in her arms. After a few moments passed Hawke was pressing his lips to hers. She fought it at first but then she realized that they both needed each other, tangled in their passions together as their bodies crashed against each other.

It was already hot in the cabin with the fire in the fireplace but now the cabin was ablaze with the desire Hawke and Caitlin held on to for so long. Legs intertwined and sighs of release and pleasure were the only sounds heard that evening.

In the morning, the SAT phone rang in the cabin but no one seemed to notice or care. Michael was trying to reach Caitlin and was unsucessful. Starting to worry, Michael and one of the agents flew up to the cabin. Making the agent wait, Michael drew his gun and quietly made his way to the door of the cabin. Thinking better, Michael peered into one of the windows. Seeing the two entangled on the rug in front of the fireplace and deep into their slumber, a smile crept on the man's face. Seeing no harm was made, Michael made his way back to the helicopter and took off for Knightsbridge.

5 Years Later:

Smoke rose from the chimney of the cabin set in the mountains. She was laughing at the children. He spied on them from the porch. Hawke had opened up the last few years and let the best thing enter his life. The fiery red headed woman captured his heart and had returned it. Nothing could break them apart after that night in the cabin. They remained by each others sides after a few mistakes, a faked death and rumored love affairs, all after missions they were deployed on by The FRIM.

Michael and other agents found Zues to be a double agent, working for an over-seas faction. After that trial, Michael became head of the FIRM and let Hawke, Caitlin and SinJin be free of being hired help. Airwolf was kept at the Lair and no one questioned it's disappearance.

But every now and then, you can hear the cries of Airwolf. Flown by her rightful owner and partner. Into the night sky and out to the unknown. For now...


End file.
